Dolby, Dolby Digital, Dolby Digital Plus, and Dolby E are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories Licensing Corporation. Dolby Laboratories provides proprietary implementations of AC-3 and E-AC-3 known as Dolby Digital and Dolby Digital Plus, respectively.
Audio data processing units typically operate in a blind fashion and do not pay attention to the processing history of audio data that occurs before the data is received. This may work in a processing framework in which a single entity does all the audio data processing and encoding for a variety of target media rendering devices while a target media rendering device does all the decoding and rendering of the encoded audio data. However, this blind processing does not work well (or at all) in situations where a plurality of audio processing units are scattered across a diverse network or are placed in tandem (i.e., chain) and are expected to optimally perform their respective types of audio processing. For example, some audio data may be encoded for high performance media systems and may have to be converted to a reduced form suitable for a mobile device along a media processing chain. Accordingly, an audio processing unit may unnecessarily perform a type of processing on the audio data that has already been performed. For instance, a volume leveling unit may perform processing on an input audio clip, irrespective of whether or not the same or similar volume leveling has been previously performed on the input audio clip. As a result, the volume leveling unit may perform leveling even when it is not necessary. This unnecessary processing may also cause degradation and/or the removal of specific features while rendering the content of the audio data.
A typical stream of audio data includes both audio content (e.g., one or more channels of audio content) and metadata indicative of at least one characteristic of the audio content. For example, in an AC-3 bitstream there are several audio metadata parameters that are specifically intended for use in changing the sound of the program delivered to a listening environment. One of the metadata parameters is the DIALNORM parameter, which is intended to indicate the mean level of dialog occurring an audio program, and is used to determine audio playback signal level.
During playback of a bitstream comprising a sequence of different audio program segments (each having a different DIALNORM parameter), an AC-3 decoder uses the DIALNORM parameter of each segment to perform a type of loudness processing in which it modifies the playback level or loudness of such that the perceived loudness of the dialog of the sequence of segments is at a consistent level. Each encoded audio segment (item) in a sequence of encoded audio items would (in general) have a different DIALNORM parameter, and the decoder would scale the level of each of the items such that the playback level or loudness of the dialog for each item is the same or very similar, although this might require application of different amounts of gain to different ones of the items during playback.
DIALNORM typically is set by a user, and is not generated automatically, although there is a default DIALNORM value if no value is set by the user. For example, a content creator may make loudness measurements with a device external to an AC-3 encoder and then transfer the result (indicative of the loudness of the spoken dialog of an audio program) to the encoder to set the DIALNORM value. Thus, there is reliance on the content creator to set the DIALNORM parameter correctly.
There are several different reasons why the DIALNORM parameter in an AC-3 bitstream may be incorrect. First, each AC-3 encoder has a default DIALNORM value that is used during the generation of the bitstream if a DIALNORM value is not set by the content creator. This default value may be substantially different than the actual dialog loudness level of the audio. Second, even if a content creator measures loudness and sets the DIALNORM value accordingly, a loudness measurement algorithm or meter may have been used that does not conform to the recommended AC-3 loudness measurement method, resulting in an incorrect DIALNORM value. Third, even if an AC-3 bitstream has been created with the DIALNORM value measured and set correctly by the content creator, it may have been changed to an incorrect value during transmission and/or storage of the bitstream. For example, it is not uncommon in television broadcast applications for AC-3 bitstreams to be decoded, modified and then re-encoded using incorrect DIALNORM metadata information. Thus, a DIALNORM value included in an AC-3 bitstream may be incorrect or inaccurate and therefore may have a negative impact on the quality of the listening experience.
Further, the DIALNORM parameter does not indicate the loudness processing state of corresponding audio data (e.g. what type(s) of loudness processing have been performed on the audio data). Until the present invention, an audio bitstream had not included metadata, indicative of the loudness processing state (e.g., type(s) of loudness processing applied to) the audio content of the audio bitstream or the loudness processing state and loudness of the audio content of the bitstream, in a format of a type described in the present disclosure. Loudness processing state metadata in such a format is useful to facilitate adaptive loudness processing of an audio bitstream and/or verification of validity of the loudness processing state and loudness of the audio content, in a particularly efficient manner.
Although the present invention is not limited to use with an AC-3 bitstream, an E-AC-3 bitstream, or a Dolby E bitstream, for convenience it will be described in embodiments in which it generates, decodes, or otherwise processes such a bitstream which includes loudness processing state metadata.
An AC-3 encoded bitstream comprises metadata and one to six channels of audio content. The audio content is audio data that has been compressed using perceptual audio coding. The metadata includes several audio metadata parameters that are intended for use in changing the sound of a program delivered to a listening environment.
Details of AC-3 (also known as Dolby Digital) coding are well known and are set forth many published references including the following:
ATSC Standard A52/A: Digital Audio Compression Standard (AC-3), Revision A, Advanced Television Systems Committee, 20 Aug. 2001; and
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,583,962; 5,632,005; 5,633,981; 5,727,119; and 6,021,386, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Details of Dolby Digital Plus (E-AC-3) coding are set forth in “Introduction to Dolby Digital Plus, an Enhancement to the Dolby Digital Coding System,” AES Convention Paper 6196, 117th AES Convention, Oct. 28, 2004.
Details of Dolby E coding are set forth in “Efficient Bit Allocation, Quantization, and Coding in an Audio Distribution System”, AES Preprint 5068, 107th AES Conference, August 1999 and “Professional Audio Coder Optimized for Use with Video”, AES Preprint 5033, 107th AES Conference August 1999.
Each frame of an AC-3 encoded audio bitstream contains audio content and metadata for 1536 samples of digital audio. For a sampling rate of 48 kHz, this represents 32 milliseconds of digital audio or a rate of 31.25 frames per second of audio.
Each frame of an E-AC-3 encoded audio bitstream contains audio content and metadata for 256, 512, 768 or 1536 samples of digital audio, depending on whether the frame contains one, two, three or six blocks of audio data respectively. For a sampling rate of 48 kHz, this represents 5.333, 10.667, 16 or 32 milliseconds of digital audio respectively or a rate of 189.9, 93.75, 62.5 or 31.25 frames per second of audio respectively.
As indicated in FIG. 4, each AC-3 frame is divided into sections (segments), including: a Synchronization Information (SI) section which contains (as shown in FIG. 5) a synchronization word (SW) and the first of two error correction words (CRC1); a Bitstream Information (BSI) section which contains most of the metadata; six Audio Blocks (AB0 to AB5) which contain data compressed audio content (and can also include metadata); waste bit segments (W) which contain any unused bits left over after the audio content is compressed; an Auxiliary (AUX) information section which may contain more metadata; and the second of two error correction words (CRC2). The waste bit segment (W) may also be referred to as a “skip field.”
As indicated in FIG. 7, each E-AC-3 frame is divided into sections (segments), including: a Synchronization Information (SI) section which contains (as shown in FIG. 5) a synchronization word (SW); a Bitstream Information (BSI) section which contains most of the metadata; between one and six Audio Blocks (AB0 to AB5) which contain data compressed audio content (and can also include metadata); waste bit segments (W) which contains any unused bits left over after the audio content is compressed (although only one waste bit segment is shown, a different waste bit segment would typically follow each audio block); an Auxiliary (AUX) information section which may contain more metadata; and an error correction word (CRC). The waste bit segment (W) may also be referred to as a “skip field.”
In an AC-3 (or E-AC-3) bitstream there are several audio metadata parameters that are specifically intended for use in changing the sound of the program delivered to a listening environment. One of the metadata parameters is the DIALNORM parameter, which is included in the BSI segment.
As shown in FIG. 6, the BSI segment of an AC-3 frame includes a five-bit parameter (“DIALNORM”) indicating the DIALNORM value for the program. A five-bit parameter (“DIALNORM2”) indicating the DIALNORM value for a second audio program carried in the same AC-3 frame is included if the audio coding mode (“acmod”) of the AC-3 frame is “0”, indicating that a dual-mono or “1+1” channel configuration is in use.
The BSI segment also includes a flag (“addbsie”) indicating the presence (or absence) of additional bit stream information following the “addbsie” bit, a parameter (“addbsil”) indicating the length of any additional bit stream information following the “addbsil” value, and up to 64 bits of additional bit stream information (“addbsi”) following the “addbsil ” value.
The BSI segment includes other metadata values not specifically shown in FIG. 6.